The rate at which information is created in the world today continues to increase. There is so much information that cataloging/indexing and accessing the content becomes a challenge. Data processing tools and techniques attempt to address how information is continually being created, identified, collected, stored, shared, and/or analyzed. Content sources, such as databases and data repositories, are commonly employed to contain a collection of information as content items. A wide variety of different types of content items are available from various content sources. Content items may contain text, images, videos, combinations thereof, and so forth. These different types of content items may pertain to different domains. Search engines may attempt to locate and provide access to content item that may be relevant to a user's search query. With so much information and different types of content items being available from different content sources, the search ecosystem is frequently adjusted in an attempt to more accurately identify content items that users may be seeking. Unfortunately, the user may resubmit a search query on an hourly, daily, and/or weekly basis in order to obtain search results comprising recent content items.